


Rainy Days

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, and Lars sits on the bench in the rain, while Sadie stands next to him with an umbrella, until she finally decides to say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Sadie glanced at where Lars sat on the bench, pouting. It was adorable how much of a dork he could be sometimes. 

The bus wouldn’t be coming for a while, and it was pouring rain around them. That did nothing to stop him from sitting on the bench. Without a cover above it. He was totally soaked, and it was actually kind of cute the way his hair fell. She had to stifle a giggle, lest she get a glare from him.

The two of them had been working at the Big Donut all day, and now that the store was cleaned and closed, it was time to go home. However, with the rain, walking was a bad idea, so they were going to ride the bus. The bad thing? Lars hadn’t listened to her yesterday, and hadn’t brought an umbrella. He was dripping rain, and mad at the world. An idea came to mind after a moment, and Sadie smiled sweetly at him.

“Hey Lars?” she said after a moment, hoping to draw his attention.

“What?” It worked! Well, he didn’t even actually look at her, but, he had responded, so that was good.

“Do you want to stand under my umbrella with me? I mean, you’re already soaked so it’s not going to do much good, but it’s got to be better than sitting on a wet bench and getting rained on,” she said optimistically, and he glanced at her. After a few seconds of staring at her to be sure she wasn’t playing with him, he stood up and crouched next to her under the umbrella. It was admittedly a little ridiculous looking with how tall he was compared to her, but no one was around to see it, so he didn’t seem to mind.

“Thanks Player Two. You’re pretty cool.” She felt herself beaming, grinning at him like an idiot.

“Thank you, Player one. I know I am, but it is nice to hear you say it every once and a while.” He rolled his eyes, but she just continued to smile, enjoying his presence next to her and his body heat while she had it.


End file.
